Punishment
by Graciel Everladden
Summary: "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi sempurna, lebih baik kau menjadi pemuas hawa nafsuku saja" pupil mata Gakuho mengecil. Seringainya lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Seperti predator yang siap menghabisi mangsanya tanpa ampun.


Nama : Asano Gakushuu

Kelas : 1-A

Nilai : 497

Ranking : 1

Nama : Akabane Karma

Kelas : 1-A

Nilai : 495

Ranking : 2

Asano Gakushuu menatap papan nilai. Namanya berada di urutan pertama. Ia berhasil mengalahkan Akabane di tahun pertamanya di SMA. Seharusnya ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Seharusnya. Tapi tidak. Monster itu tidak akan puas dengan hasil segitu.

Gakushuu menatap layar ponselnya. _Pergilah ke ruangan ku setelah kau melihat hasil ujian semester mu._ Itu adalah pesan dari seorang pria yang duduk di balik pintu bertuliskan "Ketua Dewan", pimpinan tertinggi Kunigigaoka.

Assassination Classroom (c) Yuusei Matsui

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini.

Fic ini dibuat hanya untuk memenuhi asupan pribadi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, YAOI, Vulgar, BDSM

Pair : Asa(Sr) x Asa(Jr)

Tau kok seharusnya Gakuho dipaksa mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sekarang, namun untuk keperluan fic, kenyataan itu mohon dikesampingkan dulu.

 **Sekali lagi WARNINGNYA :**

 **YAOI VULGAR BDSM**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Masih mau lanjut? Resiko tanggung sendiri

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok. Tok_

"Ini aku" Gakuho tak perlu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk sekedar bertanya 'siapa?'. Ia hafal betul siapa manusia yang mengetuk pintu ruangan pribadinya. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah putra semata wayangnya sendiri.

"Masuk" jawabnya dingin. Datar. Badannya masih membelakangi pintu.

Pintu terbuka. Si surai senja melangkahkan masuk ke dalam. "Ada apa anda memanggilku kemari?" tanya sang junior.

Gakuho memutar kursinya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu. Kemudian beranjak dari tahtanya, mendekati strawberry blonde. Yang lebih muda hanya berdiri diam berdoa semoga ia tidak digampar sampai terpental lagi.

"Kau masih belum menyadari kesalahanmu, Asano-kun?" tanya Gakuho dengan seringai khasnya. Tidak ada lipan imajiner seperti biasanya. Namun aura gelap nan sadis yang dipancarkan sang senior jauh lebih mencekam dibandingkan lipan-lipan besar yang biasanya merayap di belakangnya.

"Aku gagal" Asano junior membuka suara.

"Gagal apa?" tanya sang senior lagi.

"Aku gagal mendapat nilai sempurna" Gakushuu hanya menjawab seadanya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ayahnya yang diktator terlalu menakutkan untuk dilawan.

"Tepat sekali, Asano-kun. Dan kau tahu apa hukuman yang akan menantimu, kan?" seringai itu tak lepas dari bibir raja lipan. Sementara anaknya hanya menelan ludah. Gugup.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi sempurna, lebih baik kau menjadi pemuas hawa nafsuku saja" pupil mata Gakuho mengecil. Seringainya lebih lebar dari yang tadi. Seperti predator yang siap menghabisi mangsanya tanpa ampun.

Gakushuu begidik ngeri. Ia ingin segera berbalik, menggapai kenop pintu dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun kakinya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Atur posisi, Asano-kun. Kita akan mulai hukumannya" sang senior berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah penggaris kayu.

"..T-tapi, pak. Ini masih jam sekolah" _jam pertama pula._ 'hukuman' yang dimaksud biasanya dilaksanakan sepulang sekolah, saat tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup berwujud manusia lagi di sekolah elit itu.

"Itu kan karena kau gagal di ulangan biasa. **Ini ujian semester, Asano-kun.** Tentu saja hukumanmu akan **jauh lebih berat** dari sebelum-sebelumnya."

"K-kau gila..?" Gakushuu melangkah mundur. Namun tangan Gakuho dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan anaknya itu. Menyeretnya ke meja dan mengikat tangannya ke belakang.

 _BRAKK_

"..KGHHH"

Gakuho membenturkan kepala anaknya ke meja kerjanya. Membetulkan posisinya sehingga dadanya menempel pada meja kerja. "Jangan coba-coba kabur, Asano-kun. Terima saja hukumanmu sapai akhir" titah yang lebih tua.

"Dasar monster" iris violet memandang sosok pria itu dengan tatapan kebencian. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia tahu, kalau ia memberontak, hukumannya akan semakin berat.

"Kalau mau berteriak silahkan. Aku tidak akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kain atau apapun itu. Tapi ingat satu hal : ini masih jam sekolah. Jadi orang lain di luar sana bisa mendengar suaramu, Asano-kun" kata Gakuho lagi sambil mempelorotkan celana anaknya. Hanya menyisakan celana dalam untuk menutupi daerah intimnya.

"!" Gakushuu sedikit meronta. Ayahnya mengambil sabuk yang masih tergantung di celana anaknya itu.

Oke. Ini buruk. Ia tidak mengetahui jalan pikir ayahnya. Penggaris kayu itu sudah berada tepat di depan matanya. Ia melotot ketika ayahnya mengambil penggaris itu. Ia tahu ia akan dipukul dengan penggaris kayu itu. Tapi sabuknya juga diambil. Apa karena ini ujian semester jadi hukumannya menjadi dua kali lipat? Dengan penggaris dan dengan sabuk? Yang benar saja. Ia tahu ia tidak akan kuat menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kalau bokongnya dipukuli dengan penggaris dan sabuk.

Gakuho sendiri bukan orang yang terburu-buru. Ia sengaja tidak langsung menghukum anaknya, melainkan masih berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruangannya, tidak peduli anaknya yang sudah 'terpajang' di mejanya itu keringat dingin tak karuan.

"Berapa banyak yang akan kuberikan untukmu hari ini, ya? Asano-kun" Gakuho memecah keheningan.

"..."

"Aku bicara padamu" senyum Gakuho hilang dari mulutnya kena lempar kacang.

"... normalnya 15, pak. 5 pukulan untuk satu poin yang kurang dari kesempurnaan" Gakushuu menarik nafas. Berdoa semoga saja tidak ada yang langsung nyerobot masuk ke ruang ketua dewan saat proses hukuman berlangsung, terutama rivalnya, si setan merah itu.

 _PLAKK_

"AAH!" satu teriakan luput dari mulut sang junior. Raja lipan itu tahu saja kalau ia belum siap.

 _PLAK_

" _..U_ khhh.."

 _PLAK. SLAP. PLAKKKK_

"..KHHHH!" Gakushuu mati-matian menahan agar tidak berteriak. Bokongnya serasa terbakar. Ayahnya tidak main-main. Pukulan dilancarkan bertubi tubi.

 _PLAKK_

 _PLAK_

 _SLAPP_

"AAAAAKKKHHHH!"

 _PLAKKK_

"HMFFF!"

"kalau kau berisik mereka bisa menebak apa yang terjadi padamu, Asano-kun" Gakuho berbisik ke telinga surai senja.

"..kalau itu terjadi kau tamat, pak tua!" iris violet membalas dengan bengis. Jelas sekali tatapan kebencian terpampang di wajahnya.

"HAHAHAHHAHA" Gakuho ketawa setan. "Ya..ya.. aku akan tamat. Mereka akan melaporkanku ke polisi dan aku akan dipenjara karena menganiaya dirimu, begitukah pikirmu? Hm..?"

 _PLAKKK_

"AAAAHHH!" Satu sabetan tak terduga lagi.

"Kau terlalu naif, Asano-kun. Aku disini sebagai orang tua juga gurumu. Aku berhak mendidikmu dengan caraku sendiri."

 _PLAKKK_

"UKKHH"

"Kalau mereka menerobos masuk, aku tidak rugi. Yang ada mereka melihatmu dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. Lemah. Payah. Cocok untukmu, anjing kecil. Jadi silahkan berteriak sekeras yang kau mau"

 _PLAK!_

"MFFF" Gakushuu menggigit bibirnya.

"oh? Tidak mau teriak lagi toh?"

 _PLAAAKK_

"KKHHHHH"

"Menyedihkan.. sangat menyedihkan dirimu, Asano-kun" Gakuho tersenyum lebar

 _PLAAAAKKKKK_

"AAAKKHHH!" pukulan terakhir selalu menyakitkan. Satu teriakan pun lepas dari mulut Gakushuu. Namun denagn profesional, ia segera mengendalikan dirinya. Menerjap nerjapkan matanya yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

 _Sudah 15 kali_ , batinnya. Ia segera berdiri. Berusaha melepas tangannya dari ikatan yang dari tadi mengekangnya.

"Siapa suruh kau berdiri secepat itu, Asano-kun? Hukumanmu belum selesai" Gakuho memamerkan sabuknya.

"K-kau sudah 15 kali memukulku, pak!" yang lebih muda protes.

"Oh? Jadi kau lebih memilih kugiring keliling sekolah dengan penampilan seperti itu sekarang daripada berdiam diri disini dan menerima hukumanmu, anak nakal?" Gakuho menyeringai lebar.

Gakushuu menelan ludah. Cepat-cepat kembali ke posisinya sebelum ayahnya berubah pikiran. Ia lebih baik dihajar di ruang ketua dewan daripada harus diarak keliling sekolah dengan keadaan setengah telanjang seperti itu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

Gakuho mendekati putranya. Membuka kancing bajunya dan memeloroti celana dalamnya. Membiarkan anaknya telanjang bulat di depan jendela raksasa itu. Satu-satunya yang menghalanginya dari jendela itu adalah kursi putar di hadapanya.

Gakushuu gemetar, ia bisa merasakan dinginnya AC menyapa kulitnya. Tapi bukan bergetar kedinginan, melainkan teror. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

"kau sudah kunci pintunya, kan, pak?" tanya Gakushuu setengah serak.

"kunci? Oh? Tentu **tidak** "

"HAH?" Gakushuu menoleh cepat.

"Kalau kau mau aku menguncinya, kenapa tidak kau katakan baik-baik, anjing kecil? Aku tidak suka diperintah" Tatapan Gakuho merendahkan.

"... bisa tolong kunci pintunya, Ketua Dewan?" Gakushuu setengah berbisik.

"kau bilang sesuatu, hmm..?" Bibir Gakuho terukik naik

"Bisa tolong kunci pintunya, Ketua Dewan?" Gakushuu mengulangi permintaannya dengan suara sedikit lebih keras.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Begitukan caramu meminta? Sepertinya kau masih kurang dididik, Asano-kun"

Gakushuu langsung begidik. "Ketua Dewan, tolong kunci pintunya, aku mohon"

"tidak mau"

Gakushuu menerjap "HAH?"

 _CTAAARR_

"AAWWWW" teriakannya melengking ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku hanya bilang kau boleh meminta, tapi bukan berarti akan kukabulkan"

 _CTAAARRR_

 _Sialan._ Batinnya. Gakushuu mendesis kesakitan.

 _CTARRR. CTASS. PTASSHHH_

Sabetan demi sabetan diterima kulit putihnya. Mulai dari bokong, betis, bahkan punggungnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas dingin akibat sensasi cambukan yang diterimanya.

 _PTAASSH_

"AAHH! KUMOHON HENTI—"

 _CTARR_ RR

"AAAAHHH" Gakushuu mulai kehilangan kendalinya. Cairan asin itu mulai mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Mengaburkan pandangannya

 _PTASSHHH_

"AAWWW! SAKIT! KUMOHON—"

 _CTARRRR_

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Gakuho berjalan ke depan surai senja. Duduk di atas tahtanya untuk memperhatikan wajah anaknya yang memerah. Remaja itu masih menerjap nerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyingkirkan cairan yang menghalanginya untuk melihat.

Tangan Gakuho menjambak surai senja dalam satu genggaman dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas pangkuannya. Kini punggung Gakushuu terekspos bagai tanah lapang penuh bilur bilur di hadapan Gakuho.

"uukkhh" Gakushuu masih merintih kesakitan sementara tangan besar ayahnya mulai menggerayangi luka-luka di tubuhnya. Membuka sabetan yang tidak seberapa dalam itu sehingga darah segar mengalir keluar.

"uuuugghhh" perih.

"Kau tahu, hanya ada dua cara kau bisa mengembalikan bagian dari diriku yang hilang, Asano-kun" tatapan Gakuho tidak lagi pada punggung anaknya, melainkan menatap kosong kedepan. Membayangkan sosok seseorang. Wanita itu. Wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

"Yaitu menjadi sempurna. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu meleset dari kesempurnaanku, Asano-kun. Satu. Dua, kalau kau tidak bisa memenuhi syarat pertama, lebih baik kau menjadi pemuas hawa nafsuku.

 _PLAAAKK_

"AAAH" Gakushuu berteriak parau. Sebuah tangan besar menghantam bokong Gakushuu yang masih sakit.

.

.

.

.

 _Di sebuah universitas di Irlandia, Gakuho menemukan wanita itu. Mata violet. Rambut keemasan. Senyumnya sangat menawan._

 _Dia adalah wanita yang sempurna. Kecantikan yang dimilikinya, nilai IP-nya yang selalu A++ membuat siapa pun tertarik padanya. Tentu saja Gakuho juga. Tapi ia memikat wanita itu dengan cara yang lain, yaitu dengan menyamai kemampuan akademisnya._

 _Sesuai ekspetasi, wanita itu terpikat olehnya. Mereka menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia. Pelaminan, bahkan sampai wanita itu mengandung buah hati mereka. Wanita itu, orang yang selalu mendukung Gakuho. Ia tidak pernah protespada Gakuho yang gila kerja itu, ia malah membantunya mempersiapkan semua keperluan yang Gakuho butuhkan di sekolah malam yang ia dirikan._

 _Kebahagiaan mereka sempurna. Sesuai dengan keinginan Gakuho. Namun kesempurnaan itu.._

 _Hanya bertahan sampai anak itu lahir._

 _Lorong rumah sakit_

 _Bau obat_

 _Suara-suara monoton yang memekakkan_

 _Selang-selang yang terpasang di tubuh wanita idamannya_

 _Kesempurnaan yang didamba Gakuho seakan menghilang begitu saja saat suara monoton yang panjang itu terdengar. Sungguh sangat memekakkan telinga. Diiringi tangisan seorang bayi laki-laki._

 _Kini ia berdiri di hadapan sebuah batu nisan. Dikelilingi banyak bunga. Diiringi isak tangis._

 _Dan bayi itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PLAAAAKKK_

"AAWW!" Gakushuu menjerit lagi. Rasa sakit yang ia terima dari tangan ayahnya tidak seberapa, tidak separah rasanya dijilat cambuk. Tapi bokongnya yang sudah dijilati cambuk dan dihantam penggaris kayu berkali-kali itu sudah memar. Tamparan ayahnya pada kedua gundukan daging itu malah memperparah segalanya.

"Kembalikan dia, anak jalang!"

 _PLAAAK  
_ "UUKHH"

 _SLAAAPP_

"AAWW"

"Akan lebih baik kau tidak usah lahir"

 _PLAKKK_

"Dunia ku yang sempurna runtuh hanya gara-gara dirimu seorang!"

 _PLAAAKK_

"Kembalikan dia!"

 _PLAKK_

Dadanya sesak. Gakushuu terisak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menangis di depan ayahnya. Membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah di hadapan monster diktator yang ia benci.

Gakushuu tahu ayahnya tidak bodoh. Gakushuu tahu bahwa ayahnya, Gakuho Asano, bukan orang bodoh yang berharap manusia yang sudah mati bisa hidup lagi kalau bukan karena mujizat. Dengan kata lain, seberapa keraspun ia mencoba, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan ibunya ke dunia ini.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin lahir ke dunia

Siapa juga yang mau jadi anakmu

Kalau aku tahu kehadiranku akan membuatmu menderita, akupun memilih tidak lahir ke dunia, "Ayah.." tanpa sadar Gakushuu menyuarakan pikirannya. Pandangannya kabur. Air matanya mengalir deras.

Rasa sakit apa ini?

Kekosongan apakah ini?

 _PLAAKKK_

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Membuatnya terpental ke samping. Kepalanya terantuk meja kerja ayahnya dan mengeluarkan darah sebagai balasannya. Gakushuu meringis kesakitan

"Jangan panggil aku ayah, ANAK JALANG!"

 _BUUUKK_

Gakuho menendang perut strawberry blonde dengan keras, membuatnya memuntahkan semua sarapannya tadi pagi.

"HOEK! OHORG" tangan besar itu mencekik lehernya. Menutup akses udara masuk ke paru-parunya. Satu tangan lagi menjambak rambutnya dan mengembalikan tubuh tak berdaya itu ke atas pangkuannya.

 _JLEB_

Satu jari

Gakushuu mulai panik. Ia meronta-ronta, namun kepalanya dengan cepat ditahan ke bawah. Tangannya yang terikat di punggung hanya bisa meremas-remas udara. Tidak berguna.

Gakuho dengan asik memutar putar jari itu di anus anaknya.

 _JLEB_

Jari kedua ikut

"HENTIKAN, AYA—"

 _JLEB_

"Aaahhnnn"

Jari ketiga masuk dan mulai mencakari dinding elastis itu. Darah keluar dari sela-sela, menyisakan bau amis.

"Sakit.. kumohon.. hentikan"

Permintaan Gakushuu tidak didengar. Gakuho masih asik mengaduk-aduk lubang elastis itu dengan jarinya. Mencakar sana sini. Membuat goresan-goresan tak terlihat di dalam.

"Aaahhngg" Gakushuu mengejang. Kakinya mulai menendang-nendang. Tapi tetap saja tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Sang ayah terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Hukumanmu akan terus berlanjut sampai nanti bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Asano-kun. Itupun kalau aku sudah puas." Gakuho menyeringai. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari anus surai senja dan membuka laci meja kerjanya. Mengobrak abrik isinya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"AAHH!"

Gakushuu gemetar ketika menyadari benda asing sebesar telur puyuh disematkan ke dalam anusnya. Gakuho menunjukkan sebuah alat—sejenis remote control? Iris violet hanya memandang alat tersebut, meminta kejelasan. Tak lama kemudian Gakuho memutar alat tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini separuh dulu" _dddrrrrtt_

"!"

"hhhnnnnnggg" remaja itu menggeliat.

 _Sensasi apa ini._

"K-keluarkan... kumohon... keluarkan" iris violet memohon. Yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum sinis. Memandang rendah. Jijik.

"Nikmati saja sampai aku bosan, Asano-kun. Pakai seragammu dan silahkan kembali ke kelas. Kau tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran terlalu banyak, bukan?"

Kata-katanya seakan menampar yang lebih muda. _Dia ingin aku kembali ke kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini? Dengan benda asing yang masih bersarang di tubuhku?_

Gakuho menatap anaknya. Kali ini lipan-lipan imajinernya ikut menggerayang. Gakushuu keringat dingin. Ia langsung merangkak ke tempat bajunya diletakkan. Iya, merangkak. Kakinya bergetar hebat sampai-sampai ia tidak mampu berjalan.

Cepat-cepat memakai baju sebelum raja lipan itu berubah pikiran untuk menyiksanya lebih lanjut. Ia tidak peduli penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Gakushuu memaksa kakinya berjalan—meski sesekali terjatuh, membuat Asano senior tertawa kecil akan hiburan barunya. Perjalanan ke pintu terasa sangat lama. Namun Gakushuu berhasil membuka pintunya. Ia langsung keluar dan menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi, memperbaiki penampilanya.

"Asano?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Gakushuu yang sedang sibuk cuci muka. Ia langsung membalikkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. GD KW kesekian berdiri disana, menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya lagi

Gakushuu memaksakan senyum. "Memang aku terlihat seperti apa di hadapanmu, Ren?"

"..."

"...kau tampak... berantakan"

Gakushuu diam tak bergeming.

"Kau baru habis menangis, ya?" Ren bertanya lagi.

"Berisik. Aku tidak menangis"

"Tapi matamu bengkak"

"... itu hanya karena aku kurang tidur semalam"

"Tapi tadi pagi masih baik-baik saja loh"

Gakushuu mendengus kesal. "Aku menguceknya terus. Puas?" Surai senja mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan temannya.

Ren menatap punggung Gakushuu yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Ia tahu Gakushuu sedang dalam masalah. Ia tahu strawberry blonde itu baru saja menangis, hanya tidak mau cerita. Itu saja. Ren mengangkat bahu dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kelas. Mendapati Gakushuu duduk di kursinya dalam keadaan setengah gemetaran. Ia tahu tsundere itu sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu.

"Asano, kau kedinginan, kah?" Ren serius khawatir

"Huh? K-kau bisa bilang begitu.." Gakushuu memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. Bukan, bukan karena Ren, tapi karena telur puyuh jadi-jadian yang disematkan di anusnya. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Gakushuu. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ada sensasi aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang ambigu.

"Kau mau kupinjami jaket?" Ren segera berlari ke bangkunya dan mengambil jaketnya. Seceat kilat mneyerahkannya pada sang ketua.

"Trims" Gakushuu menerima jaket itu. Meskipun ia tahu itu tidak akan berefek apa-apa. Tapi tidak ada alasan yang lebih logis untuk menjelaskan kondisinya yang sekarang selain 'sakit'. Gakushuu tidak suka terlihat lemah. Namun keadaan yang sekarang memaksa tubuhnya untuk terlihat lemah. Lebih baik beralasan ia sakit daripada beralasan bahwa di anusnya terdapat benda bergetar(?). bisa-bisa satu sekolah heboh dan dia mati karena malu.

"Kau mau kuantar ke UKS, Asano?" tawar Ren.

Yang diajak omong menatap lawan bicaranya sejenak. Mungkin UKS bukan ide yang buruk. "mmm... boleh" katanya setengah mendesis. "...tunggu sampai gurunya masuk kelas saja dulu" katanya lagi.

Remaja bersurai aneh itu hanya mengangguk menatap temannya. Bel jam pelajaran ketiga berbunyi. Ren celingak celinguk di lorong, mencari guru pelajaran jam ketiga.

"Memangnya guru jam pelajaran 1 dan 2 tidak masuk, Ren?" Gakushu bertanya.

"Masuk.. tapi hanya jam pertama. Jam kedua kami free"

"oh"

"Wah wah... ketua OSIS sakit?" setan merah muncul, berniat menggoda rival abadinya. Tanduk dan ekor iblis imajiner yang tadinya muncul mendadak masuk lagi melihat muka rivalnya yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

"...menurutmu?" Gakushuu kesal.

"Kurasa iya. Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" kata surai merah. Tulus. Ia jadi ikutan khawatir.

 _Huft_ Gakushuu mendengus. _Kalau ia boleh pulang sudah akan dilakukannya dari tadi—_

"Selamat pagi" semua mata tertuju ke arah sumber suara. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai langusng menjadi kondusif seketika menyadari suara yang menginterupsi barusan.

"S-SELAMAT PAGI KETUA DEWAN!" Balas Kelas A serentak. Ren yang daritadi celingak celinguk gak jelas di koridor langsung menghambur ke bangkunya.

"Guru matematika kalian sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku yang akan mengajar kalian hari ini" Gakuho menjelaskan. Masih dengan seringai khas nya.

"Bicara soal tidak enak badan.. kurasa putramu ini juga sedang sakit, pak ketua" Setan merang angkat suara.

Semua mata tertuju pada Asano Gakushuu. Strawberry blonde mengutuk rivalnya itu. Dia benar-benar khawatir sih tidak masalah. Tapi kalau harus berterus terang ke ketua dewan... itu _.. errrrr_

Gakuho menatap anaknya sejenak. "Akabane, kau bisa kembali ke bangkumu"

Yang diperintah menurut.

Sementara sang senior mendekati putranya, pura-pura khawatir dengan meraba dahi anaknya. "Kurasa tidak terlalu parah"

 _Shit_

"Kau masih bisa mengikuti jam pelajaranku, kan, Asano-kun? Ada beberapa materi penting yang akan kusampaikan di pertemuan kali ini" Raja lipan menatap psikopat.

"Y-ya pak" yang terintimidasi memberikan balasan yang memuaskan.

Gakuho tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita mulai pelajarannya." Ia menepuk tangan sekali di depan kelas dan meminta mereka mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

Anak-anak kelas A melirik ke arah Gakushuu. Mereka tahu Gakushuu sudah tidak kuat. Mereka tahu Ketua Dewan sengaja membiarkan anaknya tersiksa seperti itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau berbicara. Pria yang berdiri di depan kelas ini terlalu mengintimidasi. Bahkan setan merah pun tutup mulut.

.

 _5 menit_

 _._

 _._

 _20 menit_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Satu jam pelajaran pun berlalu_

Mati-matian Gakushuu menahan diri untuk tidak gemetar dan tetap fokus. Namun konsentrasinya terus saja teralihkan. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran kalau harus menahan diri, dan ia tidak akan bisa menahan entah cairan apa yang akan menyembur keluar dari 'miliknya' kalau ia berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

 _Terkutuk kau, pak tua sial!_

"Baiklah, mungkin sampai disini saja penjelasannya, ada yang mau ditanyakan?" Gakuho menatap murid muridnya yang masih sibuk mencatat.

"Kalau tidak ada, jam keempat ini akan kupakai untuk mengetes kalian. Yang salah menjawab silahkan mampir keruanganku jam kelima nanti" Gakuho tersenyum. Ia sudah mengetahui pasti siapa yang tidak bisa menjawab; satu-satunya yang tidak berkonsentrasi saat ia menjelaskan materi tingkat dewa.

 _Oh tidak._

"Dimulai dari kau, Asano-kun. Silahkan jawab soal no 1 di papan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok. Tok._

 _Krieeeettt_

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban, surai senja membuka paksa pintu ruangan itu. Sang empunya ruangan hanya tersenyum penuh arti, menatap tamunya.

Raut wajah Gakushuu menggambarkan gurata-guratan kebencian. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ayahnya menjelaskan di depan, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kemudian pria itu memanggilnya ke depan kelas untuk menjawab soal di papan. Posisi duduk saja ia sudah tidak kuat menahan, apalagi berdiri. Lalu, ia dibuat bingung dengan soal yang bahkan tidak pernah dipelajarinya. 'materi penting' yang dimaksud ayahnya itu tidak ada di buku. Sungguh sangat kejam.

Gakushu dipermalukan di depan kelas. Ia hanya bisa berdiri menatap soal tanpa bisa menorehkan tinta sedikitpun. Diiringi suara tawa Gakuho _yang kemudian memintanya dengan tidak hormat_ untuk kembali duduk.

"Oh halo. Ini kedua kalinya kau masuk ke ruanganku hari ini, Asano-kun" sapanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

 _BRAAAK_

Meja digebrak

"Pak tua sialan!" suaranya bergetar.

Lipan sadis itu memandang darah dagingnya dengan tatapan puas. "Itu salahmu, membuat dirimu terlihat lemah di depan teman-teman sekelasmu" Gakuho beranjak dari kursinya, membelakangi Gakushuu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu terlihat begitu menyedihkan, hmm..?"

Gakushuu menggertakkan giginya, masih berusaha menahan kakinya agar tidak bergetar hebat."..Itu karena kau m-memasukkan sesuatu..ke.. ah sudahlah" Gakushuu mengatur nafasnya.

Gakuho memandang anaknya. Tersenyum. "Yah.. kau harus bisa membiasakan diri. Ngomong ngomong celanamu basah"

"!"

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAH! Lucu sekali, Asano-kun!" tahu-tahu Gakuho sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menarik paksa dasi dari kerahnya dan mengikat tangan Gakushu ke belakang.

"Kau sengaja, MESUM!" Gakushuu memberontak.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Asano-kun, aku akan membuatmu menyesal" Gakuho berbisik di dekat telinga Gakushuu, kemudian melumatnya. Membuat yang lebih muda sedikit menggeliat.

 _BRAK_

Tangan besar itu mendorong tubuh Gakushuu ke lantai. Membuka kancing bajunya satu per satu. Menarik resliting celananya, membuat penampilan erotis untuk memuaskan matanya.

"uuughhhh" Gakushu mengerang. Efek dari vibrator itu membuat tubuhnya kelelahan. Ia tidak bisa banyak melawan.

"kumohon.. keluarkan benda itu..." Gakushuu memohon sekali lagi. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringan dingin. 'miliknya' sudah berdiri sebagai jawaban atas rangkaian getaran yang ia terima, membuat Gakuho semakin liar.

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku memintamu kemari?" suara Gakuho lembut mendadak. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati ini.

Mata Gakushuu membelalak ketika Gakuho mengeluarkan benda berbentuk bakteru streptokokus dari tas kertas yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hhhhhnnnnggg" Gakushuu mengerang. Satu bola masuk dengan mulus ke anusnya yang sudah basah.

"hentikan.. kumohon henti— aaahhhnnn"

Bola kedua masuk.

"Bagaimana, kau menyukainya?" Tanya Gakuho

Gakushuu menggeleng cepat. Air mata berlinangan. "aaaaaahhh" Gakuho melesakkan satu bola lagi.

"a..ayah..."

Gakuho melotot. Tangannya yang daritadi asik bermain-main dengan anus anaknya langsung diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

 _PLAAAKKK_

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU 'AYAH', DASAR ANAK JALANG!"

Tamparan mendarat di pipi sembab Gakushuu, membuat badannya yang terikat itu sedikit bergeser ke kiri. Luka-luka sabetan yang diterimanya tadi pagi kembali terbuka tergesek karpet.

".. maaf.. maafkan aku, ayah.." Gakushu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan putus asa. Dadanya sakit setiap kali melihat pria ini. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar membencinya. Semua perjuangannya mendapatkan piagam-piagam penghargaan, medali emas, dan semua nilai sempurna hanya didedikasikan untuk pria ini.

 _Tapi kenapa_

 _Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?_

 _PLAAAKKK_

Tamparan lainnya mendarat di pipi satunya. Membuat badannya bergeser ke kanan. Rasa perih di punggungnya terasa lagi.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa dibilangi, ya? Aku masih kurang mendidikmu rupanya" Gakuho berdiri dan melepas sabuknya. Mengangkatnya setinggi yang ia bisa.

 _CTAAASH_

"AAAAHHHH"

Luka sabetan tergores indah di dada surai senja.

 _PTASSSHHH_

"AUUUGGHHH" remaja itu berusaha membalikan badannya agar cambukan-cambukan itu tidak terus menerus menjilat dadanya, namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh sepatu yang lebih kuat

 _BUGH_

"OHORK!" Gakuho menginjak injak perut anaknya, membuat remaja itu memuntahkan lendir dan saliva nya.

"henti—"

 _CTAAASHHH_

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Satu sabetan lagi, kali ini melintang di kedua pahanya, sedikit mengenai 'miliknya'.

 _PTAASHHH_

"AAAAAAAWWWW"

 _CTASSHH. PTASSHH._

" _ **AAAAAAAHHHHH"**_

Gakuho tampak sangat menikmatinya. Sabuknya jauh lebih besar dan berat dibanding milik anaknya. Rasa sakit akibat sabetan sabuk Gakuho lebih parah daripada sabetan sabuk milik Gakushuu.

Pria itu berjongkok di depan anaknya yang masih meringis kesakitan. Darah segar mengalir tanpa ampun di tubuh bagian depan anaknya, terutama di pahanya. Ia tersenyum, memegang luka sabetan yang agak dalam itu dan merobeknya.

"AAAAHHH! HENTIKAAANN!" teriakan parau sang anak tidak dipedulikan.

"uuuughh" Gakushuu berusaha memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun, namun tangan ayahnya mendorong dadanya kuat sehingga ia terpelanting ke belakang lagi.

Lemah dan tak berdaya. Gakushu paling benci situasi yang membuat dirinya seperti ini. Dan satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"fufufufu" Gakuho memasukkan satu bola tersisa, memaksimalkan getarannya pada kedua vibrator yang kini bersarang di tubuh anaknya.

"Aaahhhnn.. nggg...hhhh"

"Oh ya, Asano-kun, materi yang barusan kuajarkan di kelas itu ada di buku karangan xxx bab terakhir" Gakuho memulai pembicaraan di sela-sela erangan ambigu anaknya. Ia menarik resliting celana nya sendiri dan mengeluarkan sembilan inci miliknya.

Mata Gakushuu melebar saat gumpalan daging itu masuk ke anusnya

"Aaaahhhnnn"

"Kau bisa mempelajar materinya saat jam pulang sekolah. Tidak ada makan malam untukmu kalau kau tidak berhasil menyelesaikan soal yang kubuat khusus untukmu dengan nilai **sempurna** " Gakuho menarik miliknya dan menyodokkan lagi lebih dalam, membuat lubang itu mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah.

"hmm.. nikmat juga disini" Miliknya diremas-remas oleh lubang elastis anaknya, disela-sela getaran vibrator yang menambah kenikmatan.

"...nggggghh.." wajah Gakushuu merah padam. Ia sendiri sudah hampir klimaks. Namun lubangnya terasa sangat sakit dan perih.

 _JLEB_

" _AAHHHNN!"_

Tidak diijinkan klimaks, miliknya disumpal oleh sesuatu berbentuk silindris yang cukup panjang namun tipis. Entah apa itu.

"Aya—maksudku ketua dewan, aku ingin kelua— AAAAHHHH"

Gakuho tersenyum sadis. Ia klimaks di dalam tubuh anaknya. Memuntahkan cairan kekuningan yang lengket ke dalam anus anaknya.

Pria itu menarik penisnya, membersihkan sisa cairan mani itu dengan sapu tangannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh anaknya dan bermain-main lagi dengan lubangnya.

"Cukup.. kumohon.. sakiittt" permintaan yang lebih muda tidak dihiraukan.

Merasa cukup bosan, Asano senior menyeret buah hatinya ke sofa yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Membuka pahanya selebar mungkin untuk dipasung, menampilkan pemandangan yang erotis kala milik anaknya itu berdiri tegak.

"Kau sangat menggodaku untuk berbuat lebih, Asano-kun" Gakuho berbisik seraya tangannya mengocok milik anaknya itu.

Gakushu merasa matanya akan bengkak lagi. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis merasakan sensasi nikmat dan perih.

"Aaaahhhnn"

Penisnya sedikit lecet terkena sabetan sabuk ayahnya tadi, tapi sepertinya pria itu tidak peduli dan tetap dengan kasarnya memainkan penis anaknya itu.

"Uuuhhh.. nggggg"

Gakushuu megap-megap. Berusaha menarik lebih banyak udara masuk ke paru-parunya.

"Aku punya mainan baru untukmu, Asano-kun"

Surai senja menerjap. Ayahnya memasukkan cincin di penisnya dan kedua skrotumnya, kemudian cincin itu bergetar hebat. Mengocok miliknya

"Aaaaahhhh... uuuhhnnnnn" pemilik iris violet itu kembali pasrah. Tangannya yang terikan dan kakinya yang dipasung membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Gakuho mengangkat kepala anaknya dan memasukkan sembilan inci miliknya dengan paksa ke mulut sang junior.

"MMMFFF...!"

Gumpalan daging itu dengan cepat memenuhi rongga mulutnya sampai ke tenggorokannya, menutup akses keluar masuknya udara.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama kau akan bertahan, Asano-kun. Tapi sebaiknya, sebelum kau kehabisan udara, cepat buat aku puas"

"!"

Gakushuu belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Pria ini cukup gila untuk memintanya melakukan hal-hal dewasa padahal ia masih dibawah umur. Untung ia pernah 'kejerembab' nonton video dewasa akibat ulah anak buah satu geng nya itu. Dulu ia mengutuki mereka kala matanya sudah tidak suci lagi. Tapi kali ini rasanya ia ingin berterima kasih.

Dengan cepat Gakushuu membolak balikkan lidahnya, mengulum dan melayani benda panjang itu sebelum ia kehabisan udara.

"mmfff... nnnnnn" Surai senja mulai kehabisan udara, namun benda itu belum juga ditarik keluar dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha berontak, namun tangan besar di belakang kepalanya tidak mengijinkannya untuk lepas.

 _60 detik_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _90 detik_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gakushuu panik. Ia baru saja akan mengigit gumpalan itu tapi..

"Gunakan gigimu maka aku akan menstaples milikmu"

 _Tidak jadi._

 _Dasar setan_

 _._

 _._

 _100 detik_

Akhirnya cairan lengket keluar dari otot menjijikkan itu. Masuk tanpa permisi ke tenggorokannya.

"OHOK! HOEEKK! Huft. Huft. Huft" Gakushuu membiarkan udara memanjakan paru-parunya. Rongga mulutnya terasa pahit sekali. Ia ingin muntah, namun pak tua itu keburu men-gag mulutnya

"hmmffftt"

"Kau akan tetap dalam posisi itu sampai jam keenam dimulai. Vibrator yang kupasang itu akan kau bawa sampai ke kelas"

Mata Gakushuu membelalak lebar.

"Kau tidak akan membasahi celanamu lagi, Asano-kun. Aku sudah menutup aksesnya."

"HHHMMMM!" iris violet berusaha protes.

"Oh ya, tidak ada UKS untukmu. Kalau kau tidak mau hukumanmu diperpanjang" Gakuho merebahkan diri ke atas kursinya, menikmati pemandangan anaknya yang di _display_ sedemikian erotis. Kakinya dibiarkan membuka, otot panjang itu berdiri tegak, respon dari vibrator di anus dan skrotumnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi goresan merah merah, hasil karya tangannya sendiri. Dan wajah itu.. wajah sembabnya yang memerah dan basah karena keringat, air mata dan saliva.

"Ujian semester yang akan datang, kalau kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna, aku akan memanggil teman-teman Virtuoso mu itu untuk melihatmu dihukum, Asano-kun.. _fufufufufuffu"_

Gakushuu menatap ayahnya horor sementara yang ditatap tertawa sadis, menggema di ruangan sepi itu.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Author's note :**

YHA AMPUN AKU BIKIN FIC APA INIIIIIII :""""))))

Akibat kekurangan asupan Asa x Asa beginilah jadinya :""V

#ngasupdirisendiri

Oh ya, halooo.. perkenalkan, aku author baru disini :'D sebenarnya ini bukan fic pertama sih.. iya bukan, aku sedang mengerjakan fic pertama ku, dan tiba tiba ide ini muncul :'V langsung gak mood kerja yang itu malah selesein yang ini wkwkwkwkwk :'3

Masih banyak kekurangan? Yha diriku tau kok :'V makanya klu ada masukan, kritik, dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati... no offense :V

Okeh sekian.. mind to RnR? ;)


End file.
